The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: All he wanted was to remain in the shadows and to be alone forever. To be forgotten and ignored. But,the sky will be a sky no matter how he wished to be left alone,it can't be. Full summary inside. Cold/Distant!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, SkyArco!Tsuna and ?Tsuna. Overprotective! and Hacker/Agent!/Bamf!Nana. Platonic!ALL27
1. Chapter 1

**FANDOM: Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
TITLE: The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous  
AUTHOR: RazenshiaSapphire1306  
PAIRINGS: ALL27 (Familial and Friendship at most but can change into something more).  
GENRES: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Adventure, Mystery.  
RATING: T (for the moment, may turn M for various reason such as Dark theme).  
SUMMARY: All he wanted was to remain in the shadows and to be alone forever. To be forgotten and ignored. But, the sky will be a sky no matter how he wished to be left alone, it can't be. For he was not destined to be left in the dark. He will rise above from the lowest pit of hell by the help of his elements and soon, he will stop being scared of the light they gave him. Cold/Distant!Tsuna, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna and ?Tsuna!. Overprotective! And Hacker/Agent!Nana. ALL27**

 **WARNINGS: DARK THEME and IMPLIED THEMES! This story contains violence and blood! Language, OCCness and Unbetaed!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR except the plot of this fan fiction!**

 **Rendezvous 1: The Wheel of Destiny Finally Turns**

…

" _ **I admit, I really miss how things used to be… But I can also admit, that I've accepted the fact that things have changed."**_

… **.**

Sawada Nana stared at the piece of paper with a wistful and distant look in her eyes, her grip at the sheet was tight making her knuckles turn white but she doesn't paid any heed from it as her mind was elsewhere.

She wasn't oblivious nor blind most especially she wasn't stupid as the others chose to believe about her personality. When in fact she was sharp and well aware of the happenings at her surroundings but she chose to be just in the sidelines, to be the back supporter, a shadow while speculating her next actions.

Yes, she wasn't blind and stupid to not notice that her _idiotic_ husband was telling bullshit in the entire time he sent a post card about his job or when he was updating his status at his calls while asking her and his son's well-being.

Who the hell in their right mind would believe he was working in construction at Alaska when there's nothing there except ice? Of course, anyone will start suspecting about their husband's work at encountering such piece of crap.

And so, she did some little hacking *ahem* research at her husband's real occupation. What she found wasn't much a surprise as she already think of different scenario of Iemitsu's real work and expected no less from him, that he was involved in a criminal syndicate. _**Mafia**_. He was in higher position, has a status in underground society. A CEDEF advisor and the young lion of the most influential famiglia throughout the world, Vongola.

Nana arched an eyebrow at her findings. It was both quite amusing that he was feeding them those pathetic excuse from not coming home in order for them, his dear family to not get involve in the crossfire as it seems there are some issues Vongola was facing at the moment and it angers her as it wasn't enough of a reason for him not to visit home since Tsu-kun's birth.

He made his own conclusion that she was naïve and helpless against protecting and fighting to defend herself and her son in harm's way when he was dead-wrong at his self-assumptions because Sawada Nana was far from being defenseless and she was more than enough to protect her own family when someone dare to in danger them. Though she would also admit she has her own share of fault at their messed up situation because she chose to make people draw the conclusion of herself and so her husband did the same. But in the end she remains a low profile for there she finds her own peace. What an irony.

It was an irony, indeed. Her _idiotic_ husband was in Mafia while his supposedly _naïve_ wife works secretly under the government as an **agent** with a higher rank in private just like him but the only difference was she leads the entire organization while her husband has only partial command in his leadership.

That's the reason she haven't fully entrust her secrets from him because she wants him to be honest with her and reveals his own dark life before her.

There was also one time, Tsu-kun have asked concerning about his missing-in-action father and due to her annoyance and thirst for a revenge at Iemitsu's lies- she had told her son his no-good father turns into a star which practically saying he is dead. Oh how much she wish it was true at that moment but alas he was stubborn as a mole and won't stay dead no matter how near he is on death's door. But, luckily her beloved son have more faith and loved at her than Iemitsu so he had believe her excuse(little lie). So when Iemitsu called once in a blue moon whining like a child about his tuna-fish about it, she didn't bother to make an excuse at all nor sooth him just like she did in their early relationship instead she let Tsu-kun continues with that thought until the present time.

Oh, well. That was a past issue and present one.

But her main focus of worries and attention was her own son, Tsu-kun.

That's right her and Iemitsu's child. He was one of the reason why Nana haven't file a divorce yet against his neglect at them.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was your any ordinary teenager with _some issues_. Yes, you read it right he has some **issues** and he was far from being ordinary with further scrutiny.

Because as Nana watched her son grown up at his current age. She noticed how he changed into 'Dame-Tsuna' (her Tsu-kun and her hated nick-name given by his peers; as much as she wanted to maim his bullies and those people maltreated Tsu-kun, she can't. But it doesn't mean she will let them off easily after hurting her sweet baby boy) to a 'Genius-Tsuna' and it surprise her when these good news reach her instead of being happy she become more anxious. As days goes by, Tsu-kun's popularity raise up but his attitude change as well. He became cold and distant, Apathetic. Not her warm and cheerful Tsu-kun. He had changed for the worse and she have no idea what is the cause of it and it frustrates her because she have no idea how to help him return his smile.

It kills her to know his Tsu-kun is gone.

And yet, it doesn't stop her in trying and hoping to bring back her Tsu-kun at his old self.

 _There's still hope._ She thought with a grim expression. _I'm not giving up because it wasn't my forte to let my enemies win without a fight. Even I'm fighting my own son's phantoms and seeking the help of the infamous world's greatest hitman._

In her hand was a flyer created by the said hitman: "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation, Reborn"

There's the possibility her husband was responsible for the sudden appearance of Reborn. In the moment, she doesn't mind Iemitsu barging in their lives after his long absences perhaps he can help as well.

She turned at where Tsuna's room was for several seconds, before eyes glanced up at the sky which blurred by the upcoming of unshed tears.

 _Tsu-kun… What happened to you? Mama's here…So, please tell me already so I can help you…._

She took a deep breath then shake her head, locking her dark thoughts away.

Nana with a grim yet hopeful expression made up her mind. She nodded to herself then fishing out her phone then dial the number written at the sheet of paper she's clutching so ever tightly at the very first time she set her eyes on it. Sealing the fate of her son while doing so.

"Hello, this is Sawada Nana..."

Unbeknownst, behind the heavy protection of curtains, there was a gleaming molten golden orbs watching her every movements at the beginning of her contemplation with a rueful yet accepting look. Completely ignoring the hidden object under his shirt, burning and shining ever so brightly.

"…And so, the wheel of destiny finally turns once _again_ …"

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: Wow. I totally enjoy writing this and Nana. Yup, there's no Tsuna in the very chapter but he'll totally make an appearance in the next chapter along with Reborn's arrival ^_^**

 **So, Can you guess what Tsuna is here in this story? Lol. I believe I've already given hints if you squint more along the lines.**

 **Anyways, Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and Follows are all welcomed and appreciated**

 **Love and Cheers to everyone! Till next time!**

 **Written date: 8/20/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous**

 **Warnings:** Slight-Violence, Language, OCC-ness, and Unbeta'd!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR except the plot of this story.

 **Notes:** This story will be drabble-type story so each chapter will only consist 500-1.5k words if there's an extra then it will be 2k but never will reach 3k words.

-Updates will be in three months or so due to personal reasons such family matters and depends on how fast I finish each chapters…

* * *

 **Rendezvous 2: Arrival**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **I'm almost never serious, and I'm always too serious. Too deep, too shallow, too sensitive, too cold-hearted. I'm like a collection of paradoxes."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He's going to fucking to kill the idiot. Going back to Italy – Maim and shoot goddamn Iemitsu straight in the head for his stupidity.

All the reports and information's written about his family – his wife and child are both absolute useless and bullshit.

Reborn grinded his teeth with annoyance as he further observe in a hidden plain sight the interactions of his target – Sawada Tsunayoshi and he can't help but to take notes about the young lion's wife, Sawada Nana.

The more he silently watch – the more he wish to murder Iemitsu.

None of his reports about his sweet, shy, coward, clumsy and a bit air-head Tuna-fish matching the reports and about his naïve, lovable and innocent wife. All of them were opposites!

Sawada Tsunayoshi is not anymore a Dame, in fact the brat was popular in his peers due to brains, distant and cold vibes at the people around him only to add his beneficial factor as it creates a mystery aura making both the populations of girls and boys being whipped by him but if you completely look closer you will see he pretty much a loner, not wanting to socialize with anyone as he simply shrugs off the people who wanted to know him.

Then, there's Sawada Nana, Iemitsu's wife and mother of Sawada Tsunayoshi – She was definitely not naïve and the aura she sends are far from being innocent. The grace of her movements are well-controlled and carried with elegance but her posture may look delicate and relax but she is welling to attack without any hesitation when threaten. She's a skilled fighter and well-trained killer.

Why Reborn knew at first glance? Because he is the greatest hitman in the world and he know the aura of fellow killers. No question.

The damage is already done. Despite the wrong and opposite reports, he can't go back now and he will never go down in his words just because of this simple-surprise attack but it doesn't mean he will tolerate such poor observing skill due to being biased and a blind fool. He will maim Iemitsu as soon as he see him in the flesh.

* * *

At Italy a certain young lion sneeze out loud at his hide out almost causing his head at the enemy famiglia then being chewed out by Lal for his incompetence and almost failure at the mission earning him a rather nice round of beat ups in the face.

* * *

With a sigh, Reborn jumps down in hides out and walks at the gates of the Sawada family when his student enters in the house.

He rang the door bell and waited patiently for them to answer his call.

Not long he did that, the front door was opened by no other than the Sawada matriarch.

Instead of asking if his lost or who is he – Sawada Nana went straight to the point.

"Hello, Reborn. Welcome to my humble adobe. I've been awaiting for your arrival." Nana said as she opened the door a little bit wider for him to enter giving much space towards inside.

Reborn give a curt nod, acknowledging her presence and mumbles a "Thank you." As he walked in and silently memorizing the interior design of the house. It was warm and cozy but there is something in the air – suffocating him which he can't name of.

"You know me." Reborn exclaims as he sat at the chair in the kitchen where Nana leads him and currently making dinner for herself, her son and him as she told him she was expecting his arrival.

"Yes. I know you and I know my stupid husband had a connection why you are here." She answers back without looking at him, still busying herself at their meals and she continues on. "And I believe there's no need for further introduction as you already know me and Tsu-kun from Iemitsu albeit not what you expected. So, please. No formalities. Just call me Mamma."

Reborn temporarily ignores the satisfaction when he heard Nana flat out insults his husband and went into business because her knowledge about him and her husband is somehow foreboding.

"How?"

"You are a Mafiaso, a Hitman just like my Husband in a way working in one organization which isn't far-fetch at my own application."

"You were a hacker."

Nana gave a curt nods with agreement. "And also an agent working under the government hunting down like criminal syndicates like you."

Reborn eyes widened and before he can make further movements or open his mouth to reply.

Nana bows in front of him.

"Don't worry. I'm no enemy of Vongola." She paused and bit her lips as if fighting back her tears. "I know why you are here but please, help me to bring back my Tsu-kun's smile. To bring back my son at where he buried himself in the unknown."

Reborn let his stance relaxes and asks softly for the Matriarch explain what she means.

As he listens to her story towards the end – he can't helped but turn his expression to grim. It seems like he will really have a challenge at dealing at the brunet and then he smirks inwardly as he loves challenges and mystery. He won't stop until he succeeds in his mission and he never fails. Failure isn't an option.

"I'll help you because it's my job to make sure my student's well-being is 100 perfect in his finest. Mamma."

"Thank you. Reborn-kun." Nana give him one of her most radiating smiles that surely captures the heart of the young lion of Vongola.

* * *

Reborn had enough of surprises in one day.

Seriously. He loves surprises for a number but there's always a limit for it but it seems fate really enjoys messing him up today or it was a karma? Never mind about that.

His focus was at the thing hanging at his supposedly student's neck. It was glowing brightly along with his own.

Yellow and Orange pacifiers emitting small amount flames and vibrations as each time elements met.

Reborn held back at cursing further because things have turned into more complicated than he expected.

Now he had inkling at the sudden change of the brunet…

Because…

Sawada Tsunayoshi is his _Sky._

Sawada Tsunayoshi is the _Sky Arcobaleno._

Well damned.

He's seriously going to kill Iemitsu for this fucked up situation.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Author's Note: There you go. Two chapters in one day. Hope you enjoy, I know Reborn is an OCC here for that I apologize.**

 **Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes and Become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated!**

 **You guys can suggests some scenes and I'll consider at writing them because two or three ideas is better than one. Lol~;**

 **Anyways, Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time!**

 **Written: 8/23/2016**

 **Word Count: 1,161**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous**

 **Warning(s):** Language, OCC-ness, Violence, Plot-holes, Slow-Build, Partially Dark theme (In the later chapters), Slightly Iemitsu-bashing but will get better soon, and Unbeta'ed!

 **Notes:**

1) I won't be able to follow the three month schedule as I am busy with life at the moment and having some major issues with my family so updates are totally going to be super slow.

2) This story will be drabble-type story or snippets. 100-1.5k words at every chapters excluding the side notes, author's note and extra.

3) Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless when it is absolute necessary for the plot/story.

4) Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I sucks at fighting scene. These is much worse – So, if I tell Reborn is downright hot, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Zilch, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

5) Plot holes and slow build pace at the department in bonding.

6) English isn't my native language so expect many errors (grammars, typos, run-on sentences and etc.) and limited vocabulary.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot of this story!

* * *

 **Rendezvous 3: Meeting**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Great people do things before they're ready. They do things before they know they can do them. Doing what you're afraid of, getting out of your comfort zone, taking risks like that – that's what life is."**_

 **-Amy Poehler-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Silence.

Absolute, steely silence.

No one moves. No one breathes – it was like time has stopped from ticking.

Blank brown orbs flashes red then finally orange, before meeting the pure shock eyes of black onyx that which widened for a few seconds at seeing the object hanging at the teen, then in a blink its composure returns. Staring back with an equal silent accessing and scrutiny.

The flames and vibrations of synchronization of two elements slowly fades away. Yet, no one still break the tense atmosphere.

Knowing that his upcoming student turns out to be his _Boss_ , his _Sky_ and an _Arcobaleno_ would not speaking at any moment unless he started the conversation, and so he did what he was been expected to do.

"You're the Sky Arcobaleno," Reborn started dully, not removing his gaze at the teen and inquired with the not subtle curiosity. "Since when?"

And Reborn was not expecting any respond yet he gotten one which is…

The brunet's only reply was a bland, secretive smile.

…That irks his most.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi watches with the heavily concealed bemusement as the Greatest Hitman in the World steps in his room then frozen in shock as he finally sees the object hanging around his neck, before recomposing his state with perfect grace.

He knew the toddler-not, was assessing him with a sharp eyes but sadly, he won't find the answers he was hoping to get by just staring him for a few minutes. He had a perfect control at his emotions and perfect mask that hides all his secrets for years. A wall build for these kind of situation. It would take some time and absolute trust before he reveals them by himself or it would be buried forever as a mystery.

So he waited and observed as the Hitman fails at his attempt at reading him which annoys the latter.

And Tsuna didn't need to wait long enough for the other to speak his mind.

"You're the Sky Arcobaleno," Tsuna resists at rolling his eyes at the obvious fact and he can feel that the other manages to catch that as the Sun Arcobaleno barely suppress his frustration at the brunet's antics, but he went on as he can't hide his blatant curiosity. "Since when?"

This only made his amusement skyrocketed although his facial expression remains blank.

The only respond he let it shown was bland and secretive smile that he was fully aware that would further annoys the man before turning his back against him.

True to his words, the temperature in his room drops before his upcoming/future tutor open his mouth to lash out at him. Tsuna cuts him slightly glancing at him.

"Nice to meet you, Reborn." Tsuna greeted him first with a slight welcoming tone then it dies as soon as the next words escaped his lips like a sharp razors. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and just like as you can see I am the Sky Arcobaleno although I believe you've already know me due to some gibberish information my supposedly-dead/became star father gave you and by your constant spying at tree outside my house."

"You…"

"I am aware of your presence and let me guess, The ninth and my idiotic father had sent you to teaches me in becoming a boss of the most bloodiest crime syndicate known as the 'Vongola' in the underground world." Tsuna give a curt nod, not letting the cursed man finish his exclamation. Tilting his head with a clouded gaze yet sharp as if reminiscing. The brunet mumbles something under his breath like 'As expected, without proper guidance it is fallen from grace'

"That's right, you are expected to –"

"No," Came the immediate the adamant refusal. "I refuse to be any part of it and become your and the others pawn to do your bindings. I am no fool. You have no power against me."

Reborn withhold a wince at the harsh yet very true words, the brunet had chosen to spout but ignores it. He has a job to fulfill and he never fails one of them and this is one of those situation – he needs more attention and focus in order to succeed which testing his patience and skills of how he would deal with them. "You have no choice the matter, you're the Sky Arcobaleno. There's no escape. You are already involved when you become owner of that orange pacifier."

Tsuna stares at him with a blank look before tilting his head once again and slowly, a mocking smirk spreads his face. "How cruel and cowardly of you. Children shouldn't have to sacrifice so that the adults could have the life they want because they have fucked up and doesn't want to face their mistakes head on."

Reborn froze.

"Mark my words, World's Greatest Hitman… I have say in this matter and I refuse to become the Vongola's mindless puppet for their expense. Let them perish by their own war because Vongola shouldn't never existed or survived in the beginning. The world would be a better place without its bloody grace."

Before Reborn could further comment, Tsuna was already gone in the room. And if the hitman was a lesser being, he would believe he was going insane because there's no trace the brunet had left for him to find – it will appears his having a conversation with the thin air. The only proof he wasn't going senile is the gentle lull of the object hanging around his neck due to the earlier synchronization.

His expression darkening, Reborn reached up for his fedora, tilting it down to cover the scary emotion showing his face if ever the Sawada matriarch comes in. His jaw tightens at the remembrance of the brunet's unsaid, hidden well at his parting words:

' _ **Don't approach me again with this matter. If you do, I'll DESTROY you!"**_

A simple threat but the message is crystal clear.

But…

What did Vongola ever did to Sawada Tsunayoshi – to warrant such strong animosity and hatred from the boy?

Too engrossed with his thoughts, he failed to notice the flickering presence in his charge's room which have witnessed the entire conversation with a rueful, guilt, longing, and regret look directed where the brunet had stood a while ago.

" **T** s U _**N**_ _a_ _ **Y**_ o _S_ _ **H**_ i . . ."

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Lol. Do you honestly think that I'll make things smooth between Reborn and Tsuna about like in the Canon. The answer is no. I don't like how the Canon!Tsuna doesn't put much push on how against he was at mafia so... there you go - rocky start.

Still... Searching for a beta-reader... For those interested, please PM. Thanks!

So, can anyone guess what the hell is going on with Tsuna and his obvious hatred at Vongola? I reveal that he is the Sky Arcobaleno…But there's more of it… Can you still guess it? And who is our mystery presence is the last scene?

Anyways, Comments/Reviews, Faves/Kudos/Bookmark/Votes and become a Follower are highly welcome and appreciated!

So is recommendations and suggestions~

Love and Cheers to you all! Till next time :3 ~

 **Written** : 1/14/17 (month/date/year)

 **Word Count:** 1,056


End file.
